Parabolover
by Alondra-Chan NHyNF
Summary: Sonriendo incluso cuando nos volvamos viejos, el imaginarlo me hace tararear. Vamos, cantando esta melodía junto a ti, juntos los dos en sincronía, la campana resuena a través del amplio cielo. Reto para Mundo Fanfiction NaruHina. menma uzumaki vs Alondra-Chan NHyNF


Ohayo minna! Aqui Alondra-chan NHyNF presentandose en su primer reto para el grupo de Facebook _Mundo Fanfiction NaruHina _

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertencen, de ser asi la pelicula The Last ~ Naruto the Movie se estrenaria primero en América.

**2º Disclaimer:** Este one-shot participa en el reto _Creando compañerismo _del grupo de Facebook _Mundo Fanfction NaruHina_

**_menma uzumaki vs Alondra-Chan NHyNF_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hay algo que quiero decirte, asi que por favor esperame...<strong>_

Un chico de 19 años rubio de cabello corto y deslumbrantes ojos zafiro miro por ultima vez a su enemigo ahora tirado en el suelo. Miraba a su enemigo con una cara de completo enojo.

—¡Incluso si salvas a la tierra no podrás regresar a ella!—exclamo el ultimo del clan Otsusuki—¡Moriras y yo reencarnare! ¡Todo es inútil!

—Calla...—siseo Naruto molesto.

—¡Hinata será mia! ¡Kaguya-sama revivira si es que no reencarna primero!

—¡Me tenes harto!—exclamo golpeandolo mientras la luna se alejaba mas de la tierra—¡Hinata no es un objeto, ella es una persona especial que tuve el milagro de conocer!—exclamo golpeandolo de nuevo—¡Incluso si Kaguya reencarna de nuevo no tendra recuerdos! ¡nosotros nos encargaremos de guiarla por el camino del bien!

Sin explicacion alguna Toneri comenzo a reir.

—Hinata es la reencarnacion de Kaguya—rio aun mas fuerte—El poder de Kaguya-sama se encuentra en su interior. Inlcuso si se desvia del camino su hija sera quien reencarne. y si ella no lo hace su hija lo hara, es un ciclo ¡Jamás se rompera! ¡La Diosa Kaguya-sama jamás morira!

—¡Cállate!—grito creando un rasengan mientras se quedaba sin oxígeno

**_Ahora me doy cuenta de lo que quiero proteger..._**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—Naruto-kun...—murmuraba la lider del clan Hyûga. De baja estatura, 19 años de edad, cabello color índigo que en estos momentos brillaba azabache de manera única y los típicos ojos perla del Clan. Hyûga Hinata.

Dicha chica se encontraba rodeada por su hermana menor Hanabi, Haruno Sakura, Uchica Sasuke, Shikamaru Nara y Hatake Kakashi. Ella junto a los demás miraba el cielo, como la luna se separaba cada vez mas de la tierra pero Naruto no aparecia.

—Tranquila Hyûga, ese dobe es mas dificl de matar que las plagas—dijo Sasuke en un intento de animarla.

—Vaya manera de animar Sasuke—reprocho Sakura con sarcasmo. Entonces Kakashi sonrio para que despues Hinata comenzara a correr.—¡Hinata..!—trato de de correr hacia ella pero Kakashi le detuvo por el brazo derecho.—Kakashi-sensei...

—Dejala... ella es la unica que el querrá ver—dijo soltandole del brazo

—Entonces Naruto esta...

—Asi es

**_¿Recuerdas ese dia?_**

* * *

><p><em>—¿Un regalo?—pregunto el rubio de ojos azules de 7 años de edad<em>

_—Ha-Hai—dijo tímidamente la niña de la misma edad_

_—No lo necesito. no necesito a nadie—dijo de manera busca a lo cual los ojos de la niña de cabellos indigos se pusieron acuosos_

_—Pe-pero yo..._

_—Dame ese regalo cuando sea digno de merecerlo—dijo llendose mientras tiraba la bufanda al suelo._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Quiero abrazarte con fuerza y levantarte en mis brazos.<em>**

—¿Ya soy digno?—pregunto Naruto tirado en el suelo viendo las estrellas con la bufanda en su mano izquierda recuperando el oxígeno perdido.

—¿Vos recordás ese día?—pregunto Hinata

—Esa era mi inspiracion para mejorar.

—¿Y cual era tu meta?

—Levantarte en mis brazos mientras te abrazo con fuerza—respondio—Y creeme que los minutos y segundos se me hicieron eternos—rio.

Hinata se sento aun lado del Uzumaki y este se sentó. El jinchuriki de Kurama tomo la mano de la reencarnacion de Kaguya y esta le sonrió mientras le colocaba la bufanda.

—El destino no esta predeterminado—dijo Hinata y Naruto le abrazó.

—lo unico destinado a pasar es amarte—dijo ante la sorpresa de la ojiperla la cual no pudo reaccionar ante el beso que el ojos zafiro le otorgo de repente al cual gustosa correspondio—Te amo Hinata...—confesó—... como no tenés idea, aun mas que mi propia vida.

—Naruto-kun yo tambien te amo...

—Lo se, ¡Soy irresistible!—bromeo a lo que la chica rio—Amo tu sonrisa, es mi luz de cada día.

Dicho esto se otorgaron otro beso.

_**Asi es, si lo fuera a decir creo que me gustaria gritarlo al mundo entero...**_

_**que hora que te he encontrado, asi es, ya soy invencible.**_

* * *

><p>—Y asi es como termine confesandome a Hinata—dijo Naruto a sus Hijos. El primogénito Bolt y la pequeña y consentida Himawari.<p>

—Otou-chan mi teoría solo se reforzo...—dijo Bolt Uzumaki a lo cual el mencionado lo miro fijamente pidiendo saber su teoría—...Sos un idiota

—¡Bolt si serás...!

—Si sera tu hijo—dijo Hinata entrando con unas bolsas de comida

—¡Ka-chan!—exclamaron ambos niños ayudandole con las bolsas.

—Dejame ayudarte Hinata—dijo Naruto cargando la mas grande

—No es necesario—dijo ante el gesto de su esposo.

—Tan humilde como siempre—rio dejandole la bolsa en la cocina para despues abrazarla.—Te amo Hinata

—Igual yo Naruto-kun—respondio a lo que ambos acercaron sus rostros.

—¡Ew! ¡Que asco no enfrente nuestro!—dijo Bolt a lo cual el matrimonio rio.

—Oh calla que con Sarada estras igual—dijo Himawari

**_Se que repito mucho estas palabras pero quiero rodearte con mis brazos_**

**_usando todas mis fuerzas._**

* * *

><p><em>¿Que les parecio? ¿Merezco reviews?<em>

_Deje su opinion porfa ya sea buena o mala_


End file.
